Dragons Clan
by Random Rambles98462
Summary: After returning from their 7-year sleep. Natsu thought that he'd had enough of waiting, he'd confess his feelings to the one he loved. But what will happen when she doesn't accept? And how does it involve kings and dragon slayers? Rated M for lemons! Natsu x Harem!
1. Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

**Warning! Contains mature content from the outset and at many points during!**

**(Set after 7 year skip but before GMG)**

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail guild was being its usual self, the members were fighting, drinking, preaching about manliness or whatever it was they did on a daily basis. But on this particular day a certain woman was watching a certain pink haired dragon slayer as he fought against his raven haired rival, this woman was not, however, Lucy Heartfilia, But Mirajane Strauss, the white haired barmaid of Fairy Tail. The former S-class mage had fallen in love with Natsu Dragneel, the one she was currently watching. However Mira knew that she could not have the one she desired, for Natsu had already confessed to her that his heart belonged to Lucy. This had pained Mira to hear but she knew that so long as Lucy treated him right, then Mira could be content to just watch out for Natsu and be there for if he ever needed her. While she accepted that fact and continued to tend the bar as she did, her heart ached to feel Natsu's strong arms around her and his voice whispering soothing words to her whenever she was down.

Natsu sat down on one of the bar stools, he was in a great mood today, and he had no idea why. He closed his eyes and smiled before a familiar scent of lavender filled his nostrils, he opened his eyes to see Mira stood before him "Can I get you anything Natsu?" She asked, smiling at the fire dragon slayer. "Yeah could I get a fire whisky please Mira?" Natsu replied as he gave Mira his signature grin. Mira's heart skipped a beat as she nodded and walked away to get Natsu his drink, her heart hammered in her chest, threatening to burst out if she continued to look at Natsu. She soon returned with Natsu's drink "Thanks Mira" Natsu said after he had downed the drink. Mira smiled as she carried on with her work

The rest of the day had gone uneventfully for Mira, but throughout the day and after she began to walk home she couldn't get the image of Natsu giving her that grin out of her mind. Her lovestruck side wanted it to mean something, that he knew of her feelings. _Don't be foolish_ Her rational side countered _He gives that smile to everyone, don't try to find things where there is nothing to find_. Mira soon reached the house that she shared with her two siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. Entering she noticed that the other two had gone to bed, feeling quite tired herself, Mira decided to join them and she walked up to her room, lying down on her large double bed after changing into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

Her mind continued to replay the image that had flown through her head throughout the day, while trying to come up with a way that she and Natsu could be together without ruining the dragon slayers relationship with Lucy, however no matter how hard she thought she could come up with nothing. This made Mira quite frustrated and she decided that she needed to relax. Checking her siblings were asleep Mira locked her bedroom door and slipped back under the covers, once back in bed she slipped her hand down past the waistband of her pajama bottoms, her nimble fingers playing with her nub as she struggled to hold in her moans, for fear of waking her siblings. While one hand worked down in her core the other began to play with her large breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers or kneading the soft flesh like dough, it wasn't long before Mira felt her climax approaching and she slipped two fingers into her core, pumping them in and out before her release washed over her, coating her fingers in her juices. After drying herself off Mira snuggled up under her covers and went to sleep, feeling quite content.


	2. Chapter 2: The day it all crashed

**AN/: Hey guys, Rambles here, Just to let all you guys know that this story is going to be a harem fic. So lots of Natsu-x ships, however there are some women who will NEVER be in Natsu's harem, this list may be added to and if it does I will post the updated list in an Authors note. The list so far is:**

**Levy **

**Juvia  
Bisca**

**Minerva**

**Anyway with that out of the way, on with the story!**

**The next day**

As Mira worked behind the bar that day she could tell something was wrong, especially when the object of her affections walked into the guild, his usually cheerful attitude replaced by a much sombre one.

Natsu said nothing as he slumped down at the bar, everyone's eyes were on the dragon slayer, but only one pair seemed to be watching him out of concern rather than curiosity. It was then Mirajane's familiar scent of lavender filled Natsu's nostrils, he didn't look up as he said "Two fire whiskeys Mira" His voice cracked as he spoke barely louder than a whisper, if anyone in the guild had been talking then Mira wouldn't have been able to hear Natsu. She quickly brought the drinks and set them down on the bar, tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at how… broken Natsu seemed. "Natsu…" Mira's voice whispered he raised his head up to look at her, his eyes were red and his hair messy, like he hadn't slept at all "Are you okay?" Mira asked, a brief feeling of confidence flowed through her until she saw Natsu silently shake his head and raise the first glass, downing the drink before picking up the second glass, his hand shook as he raised it to his mouth. And whether it was the concern in Mira's voice or just her presence, or maybe even the alcohol, Natsu seemed to just… break. He dropped the glass, letting it shatter on the floor as the tears started to flood out of his eyes. Mira raced around the bar and enveloped the dragon slayer in a hug, running her hands through his hair as Natsu tried to speak, his voice cracking with every sob. "I… Went and… Told… Lucy… How… I… Felt and s-she… Said she… didn't… feel the same… way…" Mira said nothing as she held Natsu, fearing that if she tried to speak her own words would fail her. Tears continued to fall from his black onyx eyes, some fell onto her red floral dress, but Mira didn't care.

Natsu suddenly let go of Mira as he detected Lucy's scent approaching, he turned and ran towards the door "Natsu wait!" Mira called. Natsu turned to look back at Mirajane, and she saw how truly broken, both emotionally and physically Natsu looked. Her words caught in her throat as Natsu turned and carried on out of the door, not stopping until he reached his home. The other members of Fairy Tail murmured quietly between themselves, wondering if Natsu would ever return to Fairy Tail.

The next day Happy came racing into the guild hall full of tears as he carried a small letter in his paws, on it were two words: '**I'm sorry**'. Everyone froze, and for a long time, no one spoke. "He's gone" Levy said quietly, no one wanted to believe Levy's words, but seeing how Natsu had been the day before it seemed to sink in. Mira looked towards Lucy "You" She said, almost at a whisper, "You" she repeated as she walked towards Lucy, her voice getting louder "You!" She screamed, snapping everyone else out of their thoughts as Mira launched herself at Lucy, screaming "Its all your fault! you made him leave" Lisanna and Elfman quickly grabbed their sister and pulled her off Lucy, Mira's anger fading as quickly as it had arrived. Lucy looked on in shock as Mira fell to her knees, her shaky legs unable to hold her any more. Her siblings held the eldest take over mage as she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

For the whole day and several days after she cried over Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3: 6 year fallout

_Hey guys its Rambles here with the next chapter of Dragons Clan! and a response to a couple of reviews posted on the last chapter. First off, I will admit that I got the idea for Dragons Clan while reading 'Love Rejection and a Disappearance' by Shadizsato. It was a brilliant idea and I wanted to write a version of my own. Now I'm not trying to copy and I'm not claiming the idea is mine. All credit goes to Shadizsato for that. And I strongly recomend going and reading 'Love, rejections and a disppearance' if you haven't already.  
Secondly I figured I should explain why the girls I stated last chapter are on the list. Levy you'll find out about next chapter, as it serves a good method for explaining stuff. Juvia is in love with Gray, so she wouldn't want to be with Natsu that much (That and I kinda prefer Gruvia to NaJu, sorry NaJu fans) Bisca is married with a kid. And I simply just don't like Minerva.  
With that out of the way, Lets get on with chapter 3!_

**6 years later**

For the first few days people hadn't been too worried, None of them had thought Natsu would be gone too long. But then the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, the months turned into years, and the years turned into 6 more. And with each increasing time scale the members of Fairy Tail had truly realised; he wasn't coming back.

The guild had never been the same since Natsu had left, the remaining members had realised just how much the fire dragon slayer had meant to the guild. But two women had taken his disappearance the hardest; Mira, who had never smiled since Natsu left. And Lucy, who had forgiven Mira after her outburst/breakdown on the day Happy had flown in with the letter. Lucy had tried to fill the emotional gap Natsu had left by dating other men, but after a short while she would be reminded of Natsu and the very thought of other men would disgust her. After a month of this she gave up on finding a new man and instead bonded with Mira, who revealed to the celestial spirit mage her feelings for Natsu. Lucy had been devastated when Mira had told her, apologising for driving Natsu away. Mira had told the blonde that she had forgiven her long before Lucy knew of her feelings.

It was a couple of days before the 6th anniversary of Natsu disappearance, and Mira was getting ready to go lock herself in her room for the next few days, as she always did when this time of year came around. As she began to clean up the guild a stray tear rolled down her cheek, before Mira could stop herself her eyes seemed to overflow with tears as her knees gave out. But before she hit the floor a strong pair of arms wrapped around her frame and a pair of hands ran through her snowy white hair. Mira looked up at the figure to see locks of salmon pink hair and black onyx eyes, while a soothing voice filled her ears "No more crying Mira, you've cried for long enough, and your too beautiful to cry" Mira tensed, hoping her ears weren't playing tricks on her. Mira said nothing and the figure continued to sooth her.

The next morning Mira awoke to find a cushion under head and a tablecloth over her like a blanket, her thoughts reeled as recalled what had happened the night before, trying to work out if he really did return.

The other members of Fairy Tail were all surprised to see Mira in the guild hall, for she usually didn't show up around this time of year. There was even more surprise when Lucy turned up, for neither of the girls would be anywhere near Fairy Tail, but here they both were. Lucy went straight to Mira "Did he come to you last night or was I dreaming?" She asked. Mira simply nodded "He came to me, I'm sure it was him" she said, more hopeful than certain.

That night Mira was walking home, the rain falling around her quickly soaking her clothes. But Mira didn't care, she was trying to work out if she had dreamed her encounter the night before. As she got to her house she saw a figure sat on the front step, hunched over. Mira couldn't see the persons face, but based on the way he was sitting, it was a man outside her door. As she approached the figure looked up at her and Mira had to pinch herself to be sure she wasn't dreaming. It couldn't be him, yet here he was, sat outside her door. Mira took one step, two steps before she fell against him, fresh tears falling down her cheeks "It's okay Mira, I'm not going anywhere" he said. Mira looked at him before he continued "Come on, lets get you inside, Elfman would kill me if he knew I kept you out here" He said as he lead her inside.

Mira followed him upstairs, before stopping at her bedroom door, he turned to go until a pair of arms wrapped around his waist "Stay with me" Mira's voice quavered. He turned to look at her, smiling before heading inside her room. Mira headed into her bathroom and changed into a pair of pajamas, before heading back into her room to see him leaning against her bathroom doorway. "You know my bed has room for both of us" she said timidly "So long as you stay on your side" she added quickly. He chuckled as he removed his shirt, revealing his muscled chest and scars running along his chest. Mira said nothing as he climbed into her bed. Her heart hammered in her chest, she felt like she was about to burst before she turned over to look at him, as she did she noticed he was asleep. Mira sighed before going to sleep herself.

Her sleep was rudely interrupted the next morning by her sisters screams, Mira shot out of bed, thinking they were being attacked, before she saw Lisanna, her jaw open and a single finger pointing at him. He chuckled "It's okay Lisanna, I'm not going anywhere" Something in his voice must have flipped a switch in the two women, as they both scrambled to get dressed and clinged to him, either his arm or his shirt, they both refused to let go as he lead them to the guild hall.

At the guild everyone was quiet, for the day was the 6th anniversary of Natsu's disappearance, and they were all in respectful silence. This was rudely interrupted by someone kicking open the guild doors. Everyone lept out of their seats, ready to attack whoever dared to barge in on such a somber day for the Fairy Tail guild. Their anger quickly faded as they saw Mirajane and Lisanna and the man between them, his salmon pink hair, black onyx eyes, the scaly scarf round his neck and best of all; his signature grin plastered on his face. No one said a word until a blue blur of fur smashed into the man's chest "NATSU!" Happy shouted


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations of the fallout

_/AN: Hey Guys! Rambles here with the next chapter of Dragons Clan! And I'm sorry if the updates for this story seem really random. I have a policy for writing that whenever I finish a new chapter I post the chapter of where you guys are at. This can make the gap between updates quite jumbled. I'll try not to leave the gap too long but I'm not going to make any promises. _

_But anyway enough from me lets get on with the story! And this is a direct follow up from previous chapter if you wanted to know._

No one said a word until a blue blur of fur smashed into the man's chest "NATSU!" Happy shouted, hugging his adopted father. Everyone quickly followed suit as they all gathered Natsu for a hug, tears were shed as everyone expressed relief that he was okay.

Master Makerov then climbed up onto a table, clearing his throat to gain attention, everyone looked towards the Master. "In light of recent events" he said, pausing as everyone held their breath, all refusing to let go of Natsu "IT'S PARTY TIME!" He shouted and the guild cheered. Drinks, both alcoholic and non alcoholic, were passed around as everyone celebrated Natsu's return. In mere minutes the guild had gone from the quiet and depressed mood to the mood it had always been before Natsu left, rowdy and loud.

As the party began to fade Lucy walked up to Natsu "Natsu…" Her voice quavered as he turned to face her. Lucy said no more as she fell against Natsu, wrapping her arms around him she began to cry. "Oi Salamander stop making Bunny girl cry" Gajeel said as he and Levy walked over. Natsu looked over at Gajeel "You know it hurts me more to see her cry Gajeel" he said, Lucy was confused by Natsu's statement. As she tried to work out what he meant she noticed a strange looking mark on Levy's collarbone, and as if he could sense Lucy looking at it Gajeel let a low growl escape his throat. Natsu laughed long and loud at this "Oh god!" He spluttered as he began to calm down "You actually claimed her!" He exclaimed as Gajeel growled and Levy blushed. "What do you mean claimed Natsu?" Lucy asked, and only Gajeel seemed to notice Natsu tense slightly at her words. "It's a symbol of a dragons bond with it's mate" Levy stated as Lucy looked between the two of them "You two… mated?" Lucy asked, Levy blushed and nodded her head "And then he gave me this, it shows other dragon slayers that I am taken, and it proves our love to each other, the mark also prevents me from loving any other man and him from loving any other women" She explained. Lucy looked over to Natsu, who was looking down at the floor "There's more to it than that" Natsu said, as Lucy wondered why he seemed so upset "If a mate rejects the dragon slayer then the mark is forced upon the mate, punishing them for denying the dragon slayer an heir" Natsu paused for a moment as he looked up at Lucy, who was looking very scared "Is it true that you've not been able to be with anyone else while I was away Lucy?" Natsu asked and then it clicked in Lucy's head, a small tear ran down her face as Natsu brushed it away with his thumb "I'm so sorry Lucy to have forced this upon you" Natsu said as Gajeel and Levy both looked very nervous "While I was away I met another dragon, two actually, and they explained to me that there is a way to remove the mark, at least your side of it anyway" Natsu continued. He was about to say more when Lucy interrupted "What if I don't want you to remove my mark? What if I want you to complete it and show me what you wanted that night 6 years ago?" Natsu shook his head "As much as you may believe what your saying, it isn't true Lucy, you don't love me, not as you think you do. But now I'm letting you live as you chose to that night. I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said as he bit down on his lips with his fangs, drawing blood he wiped his finger through it, before smearing it on Lucy's collarbone, in the same place Lucy had seen Levy's mark, He then bit down on the spot and sucked the blood off her. When his head lifted up Lucy could see his eyes were clouded with pain "Get her away from me! NOW!" Natsu shouted and within seconds Gajeel and Wendy were next to him, Gajeel restraining Natsu with his Iron as Wendy and Levy pulled Lucy away from Natsu, who began to thrash about in his restraints "Natsu!" Lucy called.

As Natsu was dragged away Mira watched, she watched as the man she loved was dragged across the guild hall and thrown into one of the unused storage rooms. Mira hoped with all her heart that Natsu would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5: Kings and the first of many

_AN/: Hey guys! Its Rambles here, bringing you the next chapter of Dragons Clan! This has got to be my longest chapter yet and my dear readers, the first (of many) lemon scenes! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Go NaMi! And I'd like to give a shout-out to ValinNight who I am amazed is reading my work, I have read a lot of ValinNight's work and it is awesome if you like crack pairings like I do. It is truly amazing to know that ValinNight is reading Dragons Clan and after reading a couple of reviews left by Valin, i have a couple of ideas I'm going to brainstorm for new stories. And for the two latest reviews on my work, please go and read my AN on chapter 3. I wont say any more on that. Also I'm not going to be updating for a couple of weeks as I'm going on holiday soon and the internet connection at the place m staying is iffy. Anyway enough from me, on with the story and let the lemon begin!_

**Two Weeks later**

It was two weeks before Natsu stopped struggling against his restraints, but even then he refused to leave the room he had been placed in. Whenever anyone tried to open the door he would kick it shut, for whenever it opened he could smell her, and feel her anger at him for what he was putting himself through. But Natsu knew that at least Lucy was free from the emotional enslavement he had put her through for the last 6 years.

It was another two weeks before Natsu finally left the storage room. He emerged into the guild and almost immediately he felt all eyes on him, saying nothing he walked to the bar and sat down on a stool, his eyes glanced around the guild, taking in how everyone had changed over his 6 year absence. The two who had made the most change he noted, was Wendy and Romeo, who were all grown up and had gotten together the year before. Natsu was glad to see that despite everything that had changed, a lot was still the same.

Mira walked up to Natsu, worried that he might bolt again if she didn't keep her eyes on him. She soon reached Natsu and poured two fire whiskies, one for him and one for herself. Natsu looked up at her, looked at the drink and grinned, he downed the drink and smiled at Mira "Ah, no matter where I went their fire whisky was just never as good as it is here Mira" He said, making Mira blush slightly "Is everything okay Natsu?" she asked after having her own drink. "In all honesty?" Natsu paused "No, everything is shit Mira" he said. Mira wavered, forcing herself to say what she'd wanted to say when he'd been about to run off all those years ago "Then let me help you. Let me take some of your pain" she said and Natsu looked at her, the look in his eyes made Mira's knees quake. "You know a dragon can only be with their mate and yet you still want to be with me?" He asked after a minute of staring at her. Mira nodded "I'd take everything you could give and give you everything I could in return" she replied. Natsu seemed to smirk at her, before leaning in so close to her that not even the other dragon slayers could hear when he said "You know something about a king? Its that he never has to follow the rules" he paused as a confused look crossed Mira's face _Why is saying about kings?_ She thought to herself. Mira was sure she heard Natsu chuckle before he continued "Well it turns out that my father just so happened to be a king. And I can't have just one mate" he added. He moved away from Mira as he let his words sink in.

When it clicked inside Mira's brain she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Natsu saw how happy she looked and spoke again "But Mira you need to know that it can't just be you, I have to take another-" He was cut off as Mira crashed her lips to his, conveying her message through her body rather than her words. As she pulled away Natsu reconnected them, before trying to deepen the kiss. Mira suddenly pulled away "Not here, not now" she said. Natsu laughed as he saw how much Mira had had to force herself to stop kissing Natsu.

That night as Mira was getting ready to lock the up the guild hall Natsu returned and sat down on one of the bar stools, watching Mira as she cleaned the tables, chairs and the bar. He also helped her put away some of the heavier objects like Cana's empty beer barrels. After he had finished he leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips, as he pulled away it was Mira's turn to reconnect them, this time when Natsu deepened the kiss Mira accepted him, accepted the fact that in the future she would have to share Natsu, but for the here and now, he was all hers.

Natsu's hands moved from her cheeks down to her waist, as he moved them down his hands brushed against the side of Mira's breasts, making her moan and arch her back into Natsu. Who chuckled as he moved away from her mouth and began to nibble at her ear, moving down to her neck. Mira moaned at the feeling before becoming very conscious of where they were "Natsu" she said before she moaned as Natsu hit a sensitive spot on her collarbone. "Natsu what if someone sees us?" she asked "Let them, I don't care" he replied. Mira pouted, before coming up with a way to make the dragon slayer play ball "So you'd let someone else see what I'd only show you?" she asked sweetly, Mira felt Natsu tense against her before growling "Mine" the hot air of his breath tickled her neck as she giggled slightly at Natsu possessiveness. "My place won't work, Elfman and Lisanna are there" Mira said. Natsu then smirked "It's alright, I've got a room at the inn for a few days while I fix my house up" he said and lead Mira out of the guild hall.

Mira didn't remember much of the journey to the inn, just the increasing nervousness while hoping that she'd be good enough for Natsu. Before Mira knew what was happening she was being thrown onto a very soft bed with Natsu hovering over her. His eyes raked over her figure as she squirmed underneath him. He then reconnected their lips in a passionate kiss as his hands went back to her waist. After a few more minutes of making out Natsu broke the kiss and began to trail kisses down her jaw, her neck, getting lower and lower until he reached her breasts. Pausing he lowered the straps of Mira's red floral dress, pushing the soft material down past her large breasts. Mira moaned as she felt Natsu's hot breath against her. Her fingers reached around to remove her bra only to be stopped by Natsu's own, he removed the red lace bra with a quick snap. His hands returned to the spot on her waist until he began to play with her breasts, kneading the soft flesh like it was dough or rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Then Natsu did something Mira had never felt in one of her fantasies; he took her nipple in his mouth, flicking the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Mira gasped as the strange feeling washed over her. Natsu played with her breasts like this for a minute or so, switching every so often to keep Mira gasping with pleasure.

While Natsu played with her breasts Mira began to unbutton his shirt, feeling his smooth yet firm abs under her hands she removed the shirt from him and tossed it to the side, forgetting about it. After this Natsu moved away from Mira's breasts and began to move lower down, stopping when his mouth was just inches away from her core. Natsu's hands then grabbed her dress and ripped it in two, discarding the torn item of clothing along with his shirt. Mira frowned "Now what am I supposed to wear tomorrow Natsu?" she asked. Natsu simply growled back "Who says your going to be wearing cloths tomorrow?" Mira was sure she felt her already soaked insides moisten even more at that statement. Natsu then turned his attention back to her core, lowering the matching red lace panties she had on down her long slender legs. After discarding the underwear Natsu flicked her nub, Making Mira arch her back in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips. Natsu then inserted one of his fingers inside her core, pumping it slowly in and out until he added another finger before starting to move faster and faster "Oh god Natsu! I'm cuming!" Mira cried as she felt her orgasm approach. Natsu then began to lick her core, lapping his tongue along her folds as her juices began to flood out after Mira's orgasm.

Natsu stood back up and looked at Mira "If you want we can stop, this is all your decision you know" he said sweetly. Mira just looked at him, her eyes clouded with lust "I know. And. I. Want. You. Now" she said in between pants, her orgasm had left her quite out of breath. Natsu smiled as he lowered his trousers, revealing to Mira his sizeable erection, she gasped as her eyes took in its large size.

Natsu kissed Mira again as he lined up his member with her entrance, his tip pushing against her folds. As they broke apart he looked apologetically at Mira "I'm sorry Mira, this won't hurt for long I promise" he said sweetly as he pushed his member inside, stopping once he reached her barrier, he gave her a look, asking for final confirmation that this was what she wanted. Mira just nodded as Natsu gave a sharp thrust, breaking her barrier. Mira whimpered as the pain hit her. Natsu stilled inside her until the pain began to be replaced by pleasure. Natsu then began to pull out, until barely his tip still remained inside her, before thrusting all the way back in, hitting the back of her entrance. Mira gasped as she felt Natsu stretch her womanhood to its limits with each and every thrust, their pace began to get faster as Mira bucked her hips in time to Natsu's thrusts. Soon they were going at a frantic pace as Mira felt her second orgasm building. "Natsu" she moaned "Natsu I… ah I think I'm going to cum Natsu!" she cried as the tidal wave of pleasure washed over her. Natsu grunted as he felt Mira's walls tighten around his member and his own climax hit, his seed flooding inside Mira, almost filing her to the brim. As the two basked in their orgasms Natsu bit down on her collarbone, transferring a small bit of power and allowing a mark to appear, it was a vortex of flame, a mark that represented Natsu.

Mira panted as she felt Natsu pull out of her, missing the feeling of how… together they had been. "Sorry about the dress" Natsu said as the two cuddled up together in the large bed. Mira just smiled and gave him a passionate kiss before they both went happily to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

_Hey guys its Rambles here with the next chapter of Dragons Clan! sorry about the long wait, but with being on holiday, unpacking after coming home and then I just haven't felt in the mood to do any writing recently. I also have a question for you guys, how long do you want the next chapter? cause the next chapter is two parts, one part is some action, and the other is lemon. My question to you guys is do you want them separate chapters or one long chapter. Let me know in the reviews and if you notice anything that could be improved on, do let me know. It's always good to hear from my readers. _

_Anyway enough of that lets get on with the next chapter!_

**A few weeks later**

There had been mixed reactions to the news of Natsu's and Mira's pairing, some of the girls, such as Lisanna, were jealous of Mira, and some of the men were jealous of Natsu. The dragon slayers were very confused and confronted Natsu about it. "How the hell did you pair with Mira?" Gajeel asked as he pinned Natsu to a wall "Dragon slayers mate once and mate for life, and what you did only removed Lucy's part of the mark" Wendy continued "So how is it that you can still be in love with Lucy yet be able to give Mira the mark?" she asked, her big brown eyes seemed to stare into Natsu's soul, as if they could see the answer. "I found out during my travels that Igneel was some kind of dragon royalty, and that even if Lucy had accepted the mark, I would have been forced to take another mate anyway. Because of my parentage I can't have just one mate, I have no control when or who it will chose, I just know it will happen. And I wasn't going to force Lucy to be with me just because I wasn't strong enough to remove her mark" Natsu explained. Gajeel seemed to soften slightly, as if trying to understand his situation. Wendy became very nervous, for she was in a committed relationship with Romeo and she had no intention of breaking up with him, but what would happen if Natsu chose her? Natsu sensed the worry Wendy was feeling and walked away, distancing himself from the other dragon slayer.

As Natsu went and sat down at the bar Evergreen's eyes followed him, she had overheard what Natsu had said and she was incredibly turned on, the thought of being claimed by Natsu made her knees tremble slightly. Her curiosity peaked and she went and sat down next to the dragon slayer "Well hey there handsome" she purred as she placed her large backside down on the stool next to Natsu, who glanced over at her, curiosity filled his features "You want something Evergreen?" Natsu asked, looking at the busty brunette, trying to figure out what she was after. "So I couldn't help but overhear what you said to Gajeel and Wendy and I'm curious, if you have the need to take more mates how come you aren't going after more women?" she purred at him, batting her eyelashes as she looked as provocative as possible. "I don't control when my dragon side picks my next mate, I was able to sway it so that it picked Mira, but I doubt that will happen again, I have no control over the process" Natsu explained "So does taking a mate… satisfy it for a while?" the busty brunette asked "I guess so, why are you so interested, don't you have Elfman?" Natsu said. Evergreen sighed, "We got together for a while, but there was no spark, no passion, he didn't light that fire in my belly that good relationships do. But you however, just thinking about what you could do makes me tremble" Evergreen said as she stood up, swaying her hips as she returned to the thunder legion. Natsu's eyes were drawn to her ass as it swayed with each step she took.

Natsu tore his eyes away from Evergreen as he felt Mira approaching, he gulped, unsure how his mate would react to his obvious staring. But Mira just smiled as she stood the other side of the bar, cleaning a mug "Can I get you anything Natsu?" Mira asked. Natsu searched his bond with Mira, feeling no anger or jealousy he gave her his signature grin "No thanks Mira I'm good" he replied. Mira smiled one more time as walked down the bar to attend to Macao, who called for Mira to get him another drink. Natsu smiled contently as he leaned against the bar. It was good to be home and with a woman he loved. His house was almost complete, the reconstruction had taken longer than he would have liked, but Natsu didn't mind, he had stayed in Mira's home while he worked on their soon-to-be-home. Elfman had made him stay on the sofa, but a couple of times he had snuck up into Mira's room. It wasn't the most ideal arrangement, but it wouldn't need to be for much longer. For only the last bit of the house had to be rebuilt, which had turned out to be the most complicated, for Natsu was no roofer, but it was almost done. Natsu grinned as he thought of all the alone time Mira and he would get once they moved in. It was the thought that had kept him on the sofa all those nights. But soon it would be more than a thought.


	7. Chapter 7: New danger and new mate

_Hey guys its Rambles her with the next chapter of Dragons Clan! I wanted to say a big thank to all of you who Favorited, followed or reviewed this story. It really makes my day when I receive the email saying that someone has Favorited or followed or left a review. So I've decided to let you guys have a bit of say in the story. After the girl added in this chapter I've got two more girls to add, but after that I'm leaving the way the story goes to you guys in terms of harem members. I want you guys to leave a review and I want to know a couple of things:_

_1) the name of the girl you want to add to the harem_

_2) reason why that girl should become a member (Compatibility, look up to Natsu, etc)_

_3) the scenario in which the girl and Natsu mate_

_The top three I like the most will be accepted and their suggestions will be added._

_Anyway lets get on with the story!_

**One week later**

Lucy was sat in her apartment, feeling quite down, after Natsu had taken the mark from her, what he had said was true, her feelings had faded as if they were but a distant memory. But after they had faded, Lucy had begun to feel them build up again, she felt herself unable to avoid staring at Natsu, or blushing whenever he made eye contact with her, or stop the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach whenever his hand brushed against hers. Lucy had realised that this time her feelings were her own, that she really had fallen in love with Natsu, she just wanted him to see it.

As she sat at her desk she felt a breeze enter the room, she turned towards the window to see Natsu and Happy sat on her bed, Natsu looking around the familiar room "See you didn't redecorate much while I was gone" he said before making eye contact with Lucy, his dark onyx ones seemed to pull her in, so Lucy looked away "Why are you here Natsu?" Lucy asked, for Natsu hadn't been in her apartment since the first night when he'd returned, when he had visited herself and Mira.

"Well since I finished rebuilding my house yesterday I thought we could get the team back together, you know and go on a mission for old times sake. You in?" Natsu asked, making eye contact with Lucy again. Lucy almost squealed "Yeah sure, what time to do we go?" Lucy replied, smiling at Natsu "Great, were leaving tomorrow at about 3:00. So be at the train station 15 minutes before" Natsu said as he grinned at Lucy. "Come on Happy, we gotta go tell the others Lucy's coming too" He continued as he turned to Happy "Aye sir!" Happy chanted as the two waved and lept out of Lucy's window. Lucy's heart was hammering in her chest as she headed to her closet and began to pack her bag, planning for a few days as Natsu had forgotten to tell her how long they would be gone for.

Lucy arrived at the station the next day to see team Natsu plus Mirajane and Juvia waiting at the platform for her "Hey guys I'm here!" Lucy called as she reached the station "Oh hey Lucy" Mira called to the blonde celestial mage. Lucy was disappointed, she had hoped to spend more time with Natsu but with Mira around that seemed very unlikely to happen.

"So whats the job?" Lucy asked as they all boarded the train, Natsu immediately put his head in Mira's lap once it began to move, feeling his infamous motion sickness return. "Were to assist security at some event, apparently the one who hired us isn't very popular in that town" Erza said "Oh" Lucy said, wondering why they were protecting someone who obviously wasn't very nice "Elsewhere he apparently has no trouble, but the people in this town have sent him death threats before" Gray added as Juvia clung to him like she always did. "What did he do?" Lucy asked, now feeling very confused. This time it was Juvia's turn to answer "No one really knows, all Juvia was told is the same as you know" the rain woman replied. Lucy sat in thought for most of the journey, her train of thought occasionally interrupted by Natsu's groans.

Once they got to Monder town they carried out their job, escort the client to the event, protect him while there and then escort him back to the pick up point. Once done they received the reward, for nothing had happened at the event, many of the townspeople had been quite outraged that Fairy Tail was helping the man, but no one had tried anything. Soon enough they were on the train home as they split the reward between them, each receiving their share of the money paid. The train was about halfway back to Magnolia when suddenly Natsu got up and shoved Lucy and Mira down, not moments after he did this was Natsu tackled out of the train by an unseen figure.

As Natsu rolled on the ground to slow himself down two familiar scents from his travels hit his nose, he groaned, he was in no mood to deal with those two. But at least his motion sickness was gone. He stood up to face the two cloaked figures looking at him, and as if on cue they both lowered their hoods, revealing two women, one had long silver hair braided down her back and a full figure, the other was smaller and flatter, but still quite full, her hair was a dark navy blue and fell down her back in waves. They both stared at Natsu, the silver haired one looking playfully angry and the blue haired looking quite anxious, casting nervous glances between Natsu and and the train. "Now is not a good time you two" Natsu said as he adjusted himself, dusting the dirt off of his cloak. "You were promised to us mister, so don't think you can weasel your way out of it this time" The silver haired woman replied "I've told you why I can't do this Sylvia" Natsu said as he made eye contact with the one known as Sylvia. As he looked towards the silver haired woman the one with blue hair spoke up "But now you've removed the mark we can be together!" she exclaimed. "No Aqua" Natsu said as his gaze shifted to the smaller woman "I'm not ready to mate with another dragon slayer yet. I need more time-" He was cut off as Sylvia shouted "We've given you 6 years worth of time! We've waited long enough!" she snapped as she inhaled a breath "SILVER DRAGONS ROAR!" She shouted as a vortex of silver shards fired at Natsu, who quickly leaped up over them.

In a moment Aqua was within striking distance of Natsu, as she pulled her fist back water began to surround it "WATER DRAGONS BREAKDOWN CLAW!" she shouted as the fist connected with Natsu, sending him skidding along the ground, where Sylvia ran at him "SILVER DRAGONS PILLAR!" she shouted, her arm extending as a pillar of silver. Natsu rolled as he landed, before jumping to his feet and grabbing hold of Sylvia's pillar arm, he then began to burn the metal, forcing Sylvia to retract the pillar, but she found that she was being drawn towards Natsu, and not her arm towards herself, for Natsu's grip was too tight on her arm. As Sylvia got closer and closer Natsu then began to spin, turning his body in a circle as he dragged the silver dragon slayer around with him. On his fifth turn Natsu released his grip on Sylvia, sending the silver haired dragon slayer flying into Aqua, which knocked both of them off balance. Natsu then inhaled as he drew in a breath "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" he shouted as the vortex of fire engulfed both of them, sending them both flying against the train. The sound of the two of them slamming into the immobilized train filled the air as the dust cloud settled, revealing the two female dragon slayers had been knocked unconscious.

Lucy and Mira both ran over to Natsu, worry etched onto their faces and seeping through Mira's mark. As Mira reached Natsu she gave him a kiss on the lips, showing him how worried she had been, as the two broke apart Lucy spoke up "Natsu! your side!" she gasped, Natsu looked down, seeing the large shard of silver that had caught him in the side. Natsu winced in pain, the adrenaline from the fight wearing off. Lucy looked around, trying to find something to cover up Natsu's wound, in the end she couldn't find anything so she took her jacket and tore one of the sleeves off "Lucy you don't-" Natsu was cut off as Lucy put a finger to his lips, silencing him while she tied the makeshift bandage around his wound. Natsu smiled at Lucy as she finished, before pulling the two women in for a hug "I'm okay, and I have you two to thank for it" he said, before wincing as Lucy accidentally brushed her hand against the wound. Hearing Natsu wince Lucy lept back "Oh my god I am so sorry Natsu I didn't-" This time it was Lucy's turn to be cut off as Natsu pressed his lips to hers.

As Natsu pulled away the rest of the team came running over, Lucy blushed as she ran her finger along her lips, still feeling the warmth of Natsu's lips. "Oi Natsu" Gray shouted as they ran over "Who the hell were they?" Mira spoke up "Yeah one moment your groaning and grumbling then the next your pushing us down as you get tackled out of the train coach" She said, the worry was slowly leaving but still quite present.

"I'm fine, you all don't need to worry, as for who they are, well I met them on my travels and we… disagreed over some things" Natsu said, but he refused to say more than that as they began to walk back towards Magnolia.

Once they got back to Fairy Tail Natsu went to see Wendy who healed his wound, before turning to leave with Mira. Lucy, who had been in her own world the whole trip back, replaying the image of Natsu kissing her over and over, called out to them "Natsu wait!" Natsu looked back to see Lucy catching up to them "You need something Luce?" He asked "Earlier, you kissed me, why did you do that?" Lucy asked, "Did you not like me kissing you?" Natsu asked "Yes… I mean no… no I mean… oh I don't know" Lucy paused, her voice going barely louder than a whisper "Could you kiss me again?" Natsu chuckled, before cupping her cheeks with his hands, planting a light kiss on her lips "That better?" Natsu asked as he pulled away, Lucy pouted slightly, she wanted more, so instead of answering she just crashed her lips against his, seeming to melt into his touch as his arms moved from her face to her waist. Natsu pulled away again and looked at her, his black onyx eyes seemed to stare straight into her soul. "Take me Natsu, I want you, of my own choice this time" Lucy whispered quietly "Are you sure?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded as Mira smiled at her "Your always welcome in our home, We love you Lucy" Mira said. Natsu smiled as he lead the two women back to his home.

Once at the house he lead the two up to the master bedroom, the largest of the already large bedrooms. He stood in the room as Lucy took in the sight around her, the whole house was solid oak, hand built by Natsu over the weeks he'd been home. And it was impressive. Her focus was shifted back to the moment at hand when Natsu pressed his lips to hers "I can give you the tour later" he said "But for now…" he trailed off as he lead Lucy to the bed, laying her down on it with him on tip of her. The began to kiss again until Lucy felt a hand cup one of her large breasts, her eyes shot open, for it wasn't Natsu's hand she felt kneading her breast like dough, his hands were on her waist, and there was only one other person in the room "You didn't think you'd just get Natsu did you Lucy?" Mira asked as she smiled at the blonde celestial mage "I…" Lucy trailed off as Natsu began to kiss along her collarbone, moving up to nibble on her ear, before travelling down towards her chest, he paused while his hands began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing at painstakingly slow pace. But once the garment was off he wasted no time in removing her bra, his fingers undid the strap with a flick of his wrist, discarding the underwear.

Natsu began to feel Lucy's large breasts, his fingers caressing the soft flesh gently before moving to her nipples, rolling it between his thumb and finger made Lucy moan, and taking it into his mouth made her gasp. Lucy gasped again as she felt Mira's mouth clasp round her other nipple, as the feeling of her mouth on her nipple felt so different to Natsu's mouth on her nipple. The two continued to play with Lucy's breasts, switching sides every minute or so. Until Natsu detached from her breast and began to move lower. He stopped once he reached her skirt, pulling it down her long legs. He looked at the purple underwear Lucy had covering her core, his hot breath making Lucy shudder, until Natsu pulled them down as well. Lucy thought she would have tried to hide herself from his view, but for some reason she didn't mind Natsu staring straight at her core. One of Natsu's fingers began to rub at her nub, making Lucy moan as she arched her back, but when Natsu began to pump one of his fingers in and out of her core, slowly adding another finger as his pace increased Lucy bucked her hips, making Natsu go even deeper into her core. Within minutes Lucy felt her first orgasm approaching. Her juices flooded out as she came. Natsu seemed to smile as he positioned his member at her entrance. The look he gave Lucy asking for final confirmation before continuing. Lucy nodded as Natsu began to enter her, pausing before he hit her barrier. "I'm sorry Lucy" he said as gave a sharp thrust, breaking her barrier. Lucy winced as the pain hit her. But a after a minute it began to fade, pleasure taking its place instead.

Natsu began to move in and out. Pulling out till he was barely inside her before thrusting all the way back in. Each time his member hit the back of her entrance. With each thrust Lucy bucked her hips, her moans of pleasure got louder as the pace began to get faster. Soon enough the two were going at a frantic speed as both their orgasms approached "Natsu!" Lucy cried "Lucy!" Natsu grunted "I'm coming!" they both shouted as they climaxed. Natsu's warm seed flooding inside Lucy as Natsu bit down on her collarbone, giving her the same mark he had given Mira. As he pulled away he smiled at Lucy, who smiled back at him. He then removed himself from inside Lucy and the three cuddled up and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: An unexpected mate

_Hey guys, its rambles here bringing you the next chapter of Dragons Clan, and I have to say I was kinda hoping for a better response to the 'contest' I told you guys about last chapter. I want to see the most creative scenarios and pairings you can think of, remember, almost every girl from Fairy Tail is free game. Except those on the never part of harem list. Just to remind you guys those girls are:  
Juvia  
Levy  
Bisca  
Minerva_

_With that said send in your suggestions and dont forget to say if you like the story or not! __And be on the lookout for a couple of one shots I'll be posting soon. N__ow lets get on with the story! _

**A few days later**

Natsu couldn't feel happier as he walked towards his home. He had returned from his 6 year absence to find most of Fairy Tail unchanged and exactly how he remembered it. But he also had a large house that he shared with the two women he loved the most in this world. The house was also large enough for any… additions to the family that might come along.

At this moment Natsu was alone, Mira was at Lucy's apartment helping her move her stuff into their shared home. Natsu had offered to help but Lucy and Mira had insisted that they wouldn't need his help. So Natsu had spent the day lazing around the guild before going fishing with Gildarts and Happy, where Natsu had explained his current situation to the man he viewed as like his second father. Gildarts had laughed with Natsu before joking about Cana, "If you ever chose her you know you gotta beat me in a fight before you can have her got it?" Gildarts had said unable to stop the laughter "You bet, I'm looking forward to the day we get to see which one of us is stronger, I wasn't really ready during the S-class exam, but now. Oh yeah I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted as he and Gildarts had laughed for most of the day, drinking beer that Gildarts had brought with them.

Natsu chuckled at the memory as he unlocked his front door and walked inside. As he shut the front door behind him a familiar scent hit his nostrils. Natsu stiffened, because it wasn't the sweet vanilla scent of Lucy or the smell of lavender that radiated from Mira, but more like expensive peach perfume. Natsu wasn't sure who was in his house, but he could tell that whoever it was they were in the master bedroom. Cautiously Natsu made his way through his home towards the master bedroom. Once at the door he clenched his fist and pushed open the door, ready to attack whoever had broken into his home.

He slammed the door open, about to ignite his fist when he saw Evergreen lying on his bed, dressed in only sexy lingerie while scented candles lit the otherwise dark room. Natsu looked around, trying to avoid looking at Evergreen as he could already feel his member beginning to harden "What are you doing here Evergreen?" Natsu asked as he made eye contact with her, forcing himself to not look at her large breasts which were almost leaping out of the black lacy bra she was wearing. "I decided to up my game a bit, and show you how a real woman satisfies her man" Evergreen purred "And what exactly makes me 'your man'" Natsu said, putting air quotes around the phrase she had used. "Come here and I'll show you just what a real woman can do" she purred, beckoning Natsu closer to her with her finger.

Natsu walked over to the edge of the bed, his eyes became drawn to Evergreen's ass as she crawled across the bed, her mouth near to Natsu's growing erection. Evergreen almost gasped as she pulled down Natsu's shorts and boxers, letting his member hang free "So the rumors were true" Evergreen purred as she took his length in her hand, stroking him softly while her slender fingers began to fondle his balls. Natsu moaned as Evergreen began to stroke him a bit more forcefully as his member became fully erect "If you think that's good baby then just wait. I'm not even started yet" Evergreen said as she licked the tip of his member with her tongue, before taking his entire length in her mouth. Natsu couldn't stop the involuntary buck of his hips at the feeling of Evergreen's warm wet mouth wrapping around his member. "Oh fuck that feels good" Natsu moaned as Evergreen began to move up and down his length, swirling her tongue around his tip before moving her head all the way to the base of his shaft. Natsu bucked his hips every time Evergreen took him all the way in, he couldn't help it, he'd never felt something this good before.

This continued for a minute or so, Evergreen almost moaned into his cock as she felt him pulse in her mouth, he was close. Evergreen could tell. She had never felt so good going down on a guy before and her mind began to wonder _If just giving Natsu head feels this good, what must actual sex with him be like?_ She then detached her head from Natsu's member, a string of saliva following her as she quickly reached around and undid the clasp on her bra, letting the black lacy lingerie fall to the floor "Please Natsu" she almost begged him as she got down on her knees in front of him "Fuck my tits!" she continued. Natsu looked at her, he was confused by what she was saying, that was until Evergreen took hold of her breasts and wrapped them around Natsu's member, sliding his hot length between her soft breasts. It wasn't long before Natsu felt the familiar feeling of release building up "Oh shit Evergreen I'm gonna cum soon" Natsu moaned as Evergreen began licking his tip while sliding him between her breasts "Do it" she almost demanded "Cum all over me Natsu" she shouted as Natsu climaxed, his hot seed shooting all over Evergreen's face and breasts. Natsu breathed heavily as Evergreen licked some of his seed off of her face, moaning in delight "That was fantastic" she purred, standing up from where she was kneeling "Well Natsu if you ever want a real woman to show you a good time then just come and find me" Evergreen said as she reached for the bra she had discarded, only for Natsu's big warm hands to wrap around her waist.

He spun her around to face him, and Evergreen's eyes widened as she saw Natsu's member still fully erect and ready to go "I'm not done yet" Natsu said with a lustful glint in his eye. And Evergreen found herself more turned on then scared of Natsu. She smirked back as she pressed herself against him, wiping the last of his seed off her breasts he pressed his lips to her, tasting his own seed on her he let a low growl escape his lips, before moving away from her lips, trailing downwards towards her core, giving her breasts particular attention he warmed his fingers before playing with her nipples, making the busty brunette moan. After moving away from her breasts he moved further south to her core, lowering the matching black lace panties Evergreen was wearing. Exposing her soaking wet core as it waited for Natsu's touch. He inserted one finger, then another as he began to pump them in and out. Evergreen almost screamed as a powerful orgasm hit her, leaving her dazed for a moment.

The next thing she was aware of was Natsu entering her with a sharp thrust, but he wasn't met by a barrier. To be honest Natsu wasn't to surprised about this. But he said nothing as began to thrust in and out of Evergreen's core, their moans started to become louder and louder as Natsu's thrusts got faster and faster. Evergreen couldn't stop the moans that came flooding out of her mouth like water from a broken dam. Natsu was just so good. She reached up and kissed him again as she felt her ogasm building. She cried out as she came but Natsu continued to thrust. He hadn't had his own orgasm yet. Natsu then grabbed her hips and flipped her over, placing her on her hands and knees with her backside sticking out towards Natsu. Natsu then began to thrust in and out of her again with the same speed and ferocity as before. Evergreen cried out at how amazing the feeling was, Natsu seemed to hit her in just the right place with each thrust that made her toes curl in ecstasy. It wasn't long before Evergreen felt another orgasm approaching. She cried out again as the pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave. This time she heard Natsu grunt something and bite down on her collarbone. The two feelings mixed as she felt Natsu mark her at the same time his seed flooded inside her, and she almost came again from the feeling. Then she realised; Natsu had marked her "Natsu what are you doing?" She asked, panicking. "You wanted this so badly, but if your with me you carry the mark same as the others, no exceptions" he said as he pulled out of Evergreen.

The busty brunette pouted for a moment "Oh well, If I get to fuck you like that again its worth the baggage" she said as she curled up with Natsu and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise wake up call

_Hey guys, its rambles here, bringing you the newest chapter of Dragons Clan! I'm sorry I've not updated for a while, I know I never promise updates but I didn't want to keep all of you waiting for so long. But...  
To be honest I've been feeling uninspired lately. I've just not had any ideas for what to do for this story. My mind is whirring with ideas...  
Just not for this story. Hopefully I'll get a wave of inspiration soon. Because I want to see this story through for you guys.  
And about the haremette suggestions, I'm going to give you guys till I upload the next chapter to send in some more suggestions, if I don't get any, then I wont be taking any of the ideas. So If you have any idea, leave a review. I want to see what you guys want to see in this story.  
Anyway enough with that, lets get on with the story. I had a lot of fun writing this one._

**The next morning**

As Evergreen awoke the next morning she became aware of two pairs of hands feeling her body. She began to panic, still being able to feel Natsu next to her the hands could only belong to…

She opened her eyes and was met immediately by a flash of white hair as Mira straddled Evergreen's hips, Evergreen then looked to the side to see Lucy sat next to her, both women in the nude and both looking rather angry at her. "So you thought you could sneak in while we were away and take our mate for yourself did you?" Mira asked as she gave her sweet yet intimidating smile to the busty brunette. Evergreen sweatdropped "N-no! I never meant to take him! Just tease him a little, make him want more you know? But then he could keep going and it was just amazing" she stuttered. The two girls smiled at Evergreen. "Well now we got that out of the way, its time we welcomed you to the family" Lucy whispered in Evergreen's ear, reaching a hand round and cupping Evergreen's ass, she gasped as Mira began to feel up her breasts, the two women groping her as Natsu just watched. "Natsu help me please!" Evergreen said as she looked to her new mate. As she locked eyes with the pink haired dragon slayer she then noticed the prominent erection bulging against his shorts.

Evergreen almost screamed in fear as she saw the lustful glint in Natsu's eyes. He said nothing as he approached her, grabbing her by the hips Mira moved herself away from Evergreen, Natsu then rolled Evergreen over, as she landed on her stomach he gave her an almighty WHACK! on the backside. Evergreen gasped and moaned at the same time. She then became aware of Lucy's and Mira's hands spreading her ass cheeks apart, before something began to push against her back entrance. Evergreen was just about to ask what was going on when she felt whatever it was push inside of her. As it filled her she felt a familiar heat, one she had felt when she and Natsu had had sex the night before. Then it hit her, both mentally as she came to the realization, and physically as Natsu began to thrust his member in and out of her ass. She almost screamed as this unfamiliar feeling coursed through her body. "Natsu!" she gasped "Please stop! I don't want-" she was cut off as she felt Lucy's slender fingers begin to play with her folds, slipping past them and pumping in and out, while Mira crawled underneath Evergreen, feeling the busty brunettes large breasts while playing with her nipples.

Evergreen was assaulted by pleasure from every angle, Natsu penetrating her ass, Lucy playing with her core and Mira playing with her breasts. This went on for a few minutes before Evergreen had one of the biggest orgasms of her life. As she cried out she felt Natsu grunt as he buried his member deep inside her ass one last time, his seed spewing out into her ass as he did so. He soon pulled out of Evergreen, but not before giving her one last smack on the backside first. Evergreen yelped as the pain broke through the fog of pleasure she was in.

Later that morning Evergreen was walking through the large house, admiring the solid oak furniture, the marble bathrooms, the carpets, and the matching bedrooms. Evergreen noticed that there were a lot of bedrooms in the house "He must be expecting quite a large family" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, the wondrous aroma of cooking filling her nostrils. She hobbled into the kitchen, still feeling quite sore from the mornings… activities. She saw Mira and Lucy stood in the kitchen, both dressed in nothing more than aprons over their gorgeous bodies. Evergreen frowned, she'd never thought of womens bodies as 'gorgeous' before, it must be something to do with multiple women having the same mark, she thought to herself. "Did you two want any help?" Evergreen asked as she pulled the ill-fitting robe closer round her body. "No were good Evergreen, but if you want you can set the table up" Lucy said as she faced the busty brunette.

Soon enough the four were all sat down for breakfast, enjoying the meal that Lucy and Mira had cooked for them while discussing with Evergreen that she'd have to start moving her stuff from her room in Fairy Hills to their home, as it was her home now as well. Evergreen listened as the girls told her of the chores she'd help out with around the home, saying that she'd have to pull her own wait around the house. It seemed pretty reasonable to Evergreen, she wanted to be with Natsu, she had to help out with the housework.

After finishing breakfast Evergreen helped to clear away the plates, with Natsu teasing her by smacking her on the already-sore backside, the four of them headed towards the guild. Once they got to the guild Mira went and worked behind the bar as she usually did, giving Natsu a kiss before going to work. Evergreen gave Natsu a quick peck on the cheek before going over and joining the thunder legion. Natsu and Lucy went and sat over with their team "Hey Natsu" Gray said as the two sat down "What's up with you and Evergreen?" he asked "She and I mated last night" Natsu said, grinning as he remembered the wake up call they had given Evergreen that morning. "You and… Evergreen?" Erza questioned, very confused at how Natsu picked all these women, secretly she hoped that he would chose her, and soon, from the looks of it Natsu's… harem was growing faster than anyone could believe. "How the heck did that happen?" Gray asked. "Sorry Gray, thats private stuff, plus I think if we told you she'd try to kill us" Natsu said, sharing a look with Lucy before the two of them burst into laughter. As he laughed Natsu could feel Mira and Evergreen looking at the two of them, and through their marks he could tell that Mira had a look of pure love in her eyes while Evergreen was trying to figure out if anything had been said about their escapades that morning.


End file.
